1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore in a production line for a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, it has been performed that a plurality of tuners which are made by a plurality of tuner manufacturers are employed because of cost merit and stable product supply by competition (as for technology where tuners made by different suppliers are used in a same type of broadcasting receiving apparatus, see for example, JP-A-2000-299823). In such situation, a plurality of different tuner driving software are necessary for every tuner made by different supplier because Mixer Oscillator PLL (MOP) ICs which are employed for the tuners by every different tuner supplier are different and format of tuning data which are used are different. As a result, in a conventional digital broadcasting receiving apparatus production line a tuner and a microprocessor in which a plurality of tuner driving software are built in are attached on a circuit board in an assembly step, and information that the attached tuner is made by which tuner manufacturer is controlled for every product. The controlled information is reported to a completion check step which is a down stream step, and a worker operates every product in a manufacturer factory mode in the completion check step and selectively set which tuner driving software is driven.
However in the above described and conventional digital broadcasting receiving apparatus it causes a cost problem because of management costs as above described which are required for the control in the assembly step and for matching control between the assembly step and the completion check step, and operating cost for the worker. Further, it causes also a problem that there is possibility of miss setting by the worker.
In addition it causes also a problem that after the product is delivered in market when trouble is caused and the tuner is replaced by a serviceman to a new one that is made by a different tuner supplier from the original, the serviceman needs a high level skill because it is necessary to operate the manufacturer factory mode to select and to set the tuner driving software.